El regalo que marcó mi regreso
by franxus
Summary: Maka se marcha por dos años de Death City y ahora esta de regreso. Sentimientos como la nostalgia y el temor la invaden... Su reencuentro con aquel chico que despierta ciertos sentimientos en ella es inevitable... ¿Qué pensará Soul? ¿La habrá olvidado?


¿Bailamos?

Entré a la habitación. Era un salón de baile, era muy grande, tenía unos grandes ventanales, algunos tenían balcón; habían unas grandes lámparas en el techo, eran muy elegantes. El suelo de la habitación era de una cerámica rojiza, sus paredes eran blancas al igual que el techo. En los costados estaban ubicadas unas grandes y largas mesas llenas de comida, sin duda era un banquete. El gran salón tenía a lo menos cinco grandes puertas que daban a otra habitaciones o a pasillos mínimamente iluminados.

El salón de baile estaba repleto de gente, algunos comían de pie junto a las mesas o mientras conversaban con los demás, otros bailaban y otros simplemente conversaban. Me limité a buscar a alguien conocido, pero no pude reconocer a nadie entre la multitud. Caminé en dirección a una de las mesas que estaba al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba parada, aquel costado estaba levemente iluminado. Noté que cerca de aquella mesa había alguien a quien reconocía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, su cabello blanco y sus rojizos ojos aun seguían siendo conocidos ante mí y aun seguí sintiendo a la vez el hecho de ser algo inexplorado. Había muchas cosas que no quería explicarme por el simple hecho de darles un nombre. Es mejor dejar así algunas situaciones. Esto me ocurría a su lado, provocaba sensaciones en mi que prefería no explicar, ni siquiera consentir.

Me acerqué a él, no reuní el valor para hablarle, hacía ya dos años desde que no nos veíamos.

Había vuelto hace poco. Tuve que irme con mi mamá fuera de la ciudad, bueno, mas bien fue una decisión mía. Viaje por muchos lugares. Viví en muchas ciudades, pero esa vida me había aburrido, ya estaba cansada, a causa de tantos viajes debía dejar a mis amigos y eso me producía malestar. Decidí volver para establecer mi vida, no quería vivir a costa de mamá a pesar de quererla mucho. Era tiempo de buscar mi propio camino. Es por eso que regresé.

Estaba de pie frente a su espalda, pero definitivamente el valor no me acompañaba el día de hoy y cuando estaba a punto de retractarme, se volteó hacia mi. Nos miramos por unos segundos, se me hicieron eternos a causa de la impresión, el silencio que nos invadió me tenía al borde de la tensión. Solo esperaba que se me ocurriera algo que decir para poder romper el hielo, pero él respondió antes que yo. Su expresión de sorpresa cambió inmediatamente a una sonrisa, esas que solo él sabe hacer, la única que no pude olvidar a través de los años.

Le devolví la sonrisa, ahora me sentía mucho más tranquila y la confianza volvía a mi. Temía que pudiera haberme olvidado, pero todo se tranquilizó al notar su reacción.

Se preparó para decir algo, pero la repentina impresión que se llevó lo complicó un poco.

- ¡Ma…¡ ¿¡Maka!- Dijo sin creérselo - ¿¡Qué haces aquí!... Es decir, ¿¡No que te habías marchado! Creí que… Luego de balbucear tanto a causa de su sorpresa se limitó a sonreír, supongo que estaba intentando disimular su impresión, después de todo no debía ser nada "cool".

- Bueno, decidí volver, mi vida no se encontraba viajando con mamá.- Sonreí ante la simplicidad de mi respuesta.

- Hay que ver cómo eres – Suspiró y luego sonrió levemente cerrando sus ojos. Típica expresión suya acompañada de aquella frase.

- Es extraño verte aquí, creí que no te gustaban este tipo de ambientes.- Mi tono de voz y expresión demostraban lo extrañada que estaba.

- Solo vine porque quise, los hombres cool hacen eso – Respondió mientras sonreía dejando a la vista sus afilados dientes.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que inmediatamente fue interrumpido. Aunque no era ningún silencio incómodo.

- Ahora que recuerdo te debo un baile – Me quedé extrañada al notar que recordaba eso. Hace dos años atrás, antes de marcharme, en una de estas fiestas le pedí bailar y él no quiso.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?- Lo miré desconfiada – Espero que no sea para burlarte de mi mientras bailamos.

- Claro que no tonta, solo pago lo que te debo – Se acercó a mi, tomó mi mano y sujeto mi cintura.

- Tu guías, yo te sigo – Le dije tranquilamente, no se me da de lo mejor bailar.

Comenzamos a movernos a través del salón. Hacía mucho no bailamos, me traía muchos recuerdos anteriores a marcharme, como había extrañado a todos mis amigos, mi hogar y la ciudad, pero por fin podía estar tranquila ya que ya estaba de vuelta.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailábamos ¿No crees? – Comentó con una leve sonrisa. Bajé mi vista, evité su mirada - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó preocupado. Yo solo me limité a negar con la cabeza. Seguimos bailando en silencio por unos minutos más. Finalmente decidí decirle que era lo que estaba mal.

- Nostalgia – Pronuncié levemente. Evite decir algo más. Cuando alcé mi vista noté que me estaba mirando seriamente, pero sin ocultar su preocupación.

- Te sentirás mejor ¿Cierto? – Dijo casi susurrando, al parecer quería evitar meter la pata. Asentí levemente, otra vez miraba el suelo y mi vista caía directamente en nuestros pies, los cuales se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música.

- Es solo que… - Me atreví a decir sin levantar la vista, pero aun así no fui capaz de continuar hasta unos segundos después – Es solo que bailar contigo me hizo recordar muchas cosas – Mi voz sonó bastante tranquila, pero no era fácil ocultar la tristeza que me embargaba. Levanté la vista disimuladamente, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, en realidad lo estaba preocupando más de la cuenta y no quería hacerlo, decidí evitar hablar del tema lo más posible.

- Creo que es normal considerando el tiempo que estuviste afuera – Se atrevió a decir, pero parecía cuidadoso con las palabras.

- Extrañé mucho este lugar, viajar de un lado a otro no es lo mejor, ni tan bueno como pensé, alejarme de tantas personas queridas a la vez es muy triste, necesitas amigos que estén siempre , no aquellos que puedes perder en cualquier momento, desearía que todos estuvieran ahora aquí. Por eso quise volver, además que mi camino no estaba junto al de mamá.

- Hay que ver lo poco cool que eres – A pesar de sonreír se notaba un dejo de preocupación, pero lograba animarme, después de todo no quería preocuparlo

– Entonces, vivirás con tu padre ¿No? O eso supongo, porque si no ¿Dónde?

No pienso vivir con papá – Dije enfadada – ¡Viviré donde sea menos con él! – Sentí como Soul se aguantaba la risa, pero finalmente no pudo seguir.

- Sigues siendo igual de cabeza dura – Seguía riéndose, yo solo le dediqué una mirada de molestia.

- No se que gracia tiene – Seguía molesta, así que seguí mostrándole mi disgusto – Eres un idiota, no haz cambiado en nada.

- Pues claro que no, soy demasiado cool para cambiar mi forma de ser – Ambos reímos ante su comentario, me alegraba en cierta forma que siguiera siendo el mismo Soul que conocía – Maka, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi apartamento, hay una habitación que sobra, no te vendría mal – Solo le dediqué una sonrisa, como extrañaba estar con Soul, dos años sin mi mejor amigo. Extrañaba hasta pelear diariamente con él.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente al notar que estaba adentrándome al área de la cual me prometí no inspeccionar y mucho menos sacar a la luz.

- Pues creo que es una propuesta bastante considerable – Le dije mientras continuábamos bailando – Creo que aceptaré esa habitación – Sonreí. Sin saber por qué nos descoordinados repentinamente y sin querer acabé pisando su pie. Noté una leve expresión de dolor en su rostro.

- Lo siento Soul, sabes que esto me cuesta un poco – Sonreí nerviosamente.

- Si ya lo sé, descuida – Decía soportando el dolor, omitiéndolo con una sonrisa, que a duras penas mantenía - ¡Eres tan torpe! – Dijo entre dientes. No había situación en la que no buscara alguna forma de fastidiarme.

La conversación fluía tanto que no nos dimos cuenta cuanto tiempo habíamos estado bailando. Después de todo habían dos años de amistad dormidos. De alguna forma debían recuperarse.

Sentía una gran comodidad bailando con él, seguramente con alguna otra persona hubiera estado un tanto incómoda.

La canción terminó y decidimos no continuar, habíamos estado cerca de una hora bailando. Soltamos nuestras manos y nos separamos.

- Me parece extraño haber bailado tanto, sobretodo contigo – Dije burlonamente.

- Considéralo como un regalo por haber regresado – Dijo sonriente – No creo que sea una situación que se repita – Asentí levemente ante su comentario. A pesar rediscutir bastante y por estupideces no podía ocultar lo bien que podíamos soportarnos.

- Maka, ¿No quieres irte aun? Supongo que puedes estar algo agotada – Dijo desinteresadamente. Pensé en su comentario y en realidad tenía razón, creo que no lo hubiera notado si no fuera porque lo mencionó.

- Si, en realidad si estoy algo cansada, además debo ir a buscar mis cosas donde papá – No pensaba quedarme con él. Eso si que no.

- Bueno te ayudo a cargar tus cosas.

- De acuerdo, aunque no son muchas cosas, después de todo estorba andar con mucho equipaje si vas de un lado a otro.

Salimos del gran salón en busca de mis cosas que se encontraban con papá. Me sentía mucho más tranquila ahora. La parte más complicada había pasado. Mi preocupación había sido mucha, me pregunté miles de veces que hubiera ocurrido si Soul no me recordaba, seguramente no tendría la fuerza suficiente para continuar. Sin olvidar que gracias a él pude tranquilizar mi tristeza y sentirme por fin de un humor estable. Todo gracias a él y su regalo.

Me detuve un momento, Soul caminó unos pasos más y notó que yo me había detenido, volteó extrañado y me dirigió una mirada de duda. Le devolví la mirada y solo atiné a hacer lo que debía hacer.

- Gracias Soul – Le dije mientras sonreía. Arqueó una ceja y continuamos nuestro camino en silencio.


End file.
